


[ART] all each riddles, when unknown

by Liodain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Big Bang Art, Comic Page, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Liodain
Summary: Art for susiecarter's spectacular fic,all each riddles, when unknown!





	[ART] all each riddles, when unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all each riddles, when unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485518) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> A lil bit of colour, and a lil bit of linework that will see some colour in a collab with TK in the near future! It was a pleasure to make this for you, susie--thank you for your endless enthusiasm and generous spirit, and the immense contributions you've made to the fandom <3


End file.
